Sebaschan!
by Jokesterette
Summary: Multiple-chapter story about Grell and his attempts to win the love of Sebby. Will he succeed? It can turn out slashy in the end. If you want, you can help me build the fanfiction
1. Beginning

Sebas-chan!

It was the most calm time of the day, at Phantomhive Manor: teatime.

Ciel was sitting at a little round table in the garden, in the dying, red light of late afternoon.

_Please, young Master! Come out sometimes, breathe some fresh air, it will be good for you!_ And how to tell Mey-rin she was wrong? So the Earl of Phantomhive was slowly sipping his cup of tea, a slice of fruit cake placed in front of him.

Sebastian stood beside him, his arms behind his back, fitting perfectly in the role of the loyal shadow.

A Shadow he was.

And this Shadow was a little worried. Was Ciel all right? He hadn't spoke in all day, just some muffled reply to answer the overexcited questions (about the teatime, of course) of the incompetent staff.

Sebastian would have liked to say he didn't feel anything for his Master, and the feeling that slept in some cavity just below his stomach was barely a feeling.

But still, there it was, crawling like a poisonous snake.

-"Bo-chan?- Ciel lifted his gaze- Does something bother you? You look unpleased."

The Earl smirked, lowering his eyes.

-"Since when do you care for me, Sebastian?"

-"I'm sorry, I just-"

-"…trying to make me feel better. Well, I suppose it's a butler's job."

Sebastian bowed slightly.

-"If you don't want to tell me… but if you wish to, you know I'm here."

Ciel sighed heavily, looking at the ground.

The Shadow could have sworn that he was looking away to hide his sadness. An Earl shouldn't have emotions, and if he really can't live without them, then he must conceal them.

He felt pity for his Mas- come on, for this _kid_. This thirteen years-old boy, way too young to be the misanthropist that he was. The child (nothing but a child, to the demonic butler: after all he didn't live for hundreds of years like him) was so filled with hate that you could see it come out of his skin. And you didn't have to be a demon to feel it.

Sometimes Sebastian knew that Ciel was thinking about the contract, about everything that awaited him after the reach of his goal.

Death. Fear. _Hell._ And- aren't Fate's jokes amusing?- his Hell had to be the butler that seemed to care for him.

_Poor foolish kid… no one cares for you._

Ciel's blue eye met the man's red ones.

-"Sebastian, do you-"

-"Sebas-chaaan!"

_Oh. God. Please. Not again._

Both the butler and the Earl recognised the voice. The girly, squeey, love-drippin' yet somehow awkwardly masculine voice of Grell Sutcliffe.

Ciel didn't finish his question, Sebastian froze even more.

A red figure appeared in the sky and the next moment it landed on the table gracefully.

_Grell is here and not a single stain… I suppose I'm lucky._

-"Hug me baby!" Cooed Grell, throwing his arms in the air and jumping, sure to land in his beloved's arms.

Waiting for him was just a strong hand that grabbed him by the neck, stopping his assault.

The red shinigami crashed on the ground, tugging at the tablecloth for balance.

The teapot wobbled and the Black Butler leaned over to grab it quickly. It was full of steaming hot tea and it was heading to Ciel's side. The boy remained yet perfectly still. He _knew_. Sebastian couldn't ever let that happen.

-"Ouch! Why so rough?" Complained Grell, standing up.

-"Am _I_ rough? I don't land on random tables ruining teas, Grell Sutcliffe."

The shinigami giggled.

-"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But this isn't a random table, you silly! It's _the_ table. It's the table you were standing next to."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

-"There is a reason why I was standing here. And the reason is my young Master. He was there, and so I had to be by his side."

Almost motionless, the Black Butler replied, hoping he would feel all the distance he was placing between himself and Grell.

As expected he didn't sense it. Or at least he hided it well. Who could know? He didn't like shinigamies after all, and that particular one was a weirdo and kind of a stalker.

-"I see, pompus ass. Anyway, _chibi_- he told Ciel- I do envy you. Not everyone can have such a handsome, nifty, capable butler. You really are a wonder, Sebas-chan."

The Earl didn't seem to take the 'chibi' seriously. Grell was crazy. He could say what he liked, and his sensitivity wasn't to be scratched by what a poor crazy freak said.

Sebastian lifted an hand to strike the shinigami.

-"Did I give you an order?"

-"I apologize, Bo-chan. Do you have any?"

-"You should know what to do."

The butler looked at the quite amused red-haired man.

-"I suppose you don't have an invitation, do you?"

-"Huh?"

-"My Master does not allow people inside his mansion without inviting them. He barely knows you, so I think that I should…"

-"Kick him out, Sebastian. I mean it." Completed Ciel, taking a calm sip of tea, his blue ring shining in the early summer sun.

-"Yes, my Lord."

Then he grabbed Grell by the bowtie and started to drag him to the manor main gate.

-"Seby! What are you…? _Hey!_"

-"Have a pleasant journey, Mr. Butler To Die For." Said Sebastian, a moment before kicking him in the butt.

Grell fell to the other side of the gate, still protesting.

-"Wait, Seba…"

When he turned around the butler wasn't there anymore.

-"Wow, did he_ kick_ you out? Like, really?"

Grell nodded and sniffed, burying his face in his red handkerchief and sobbing. The Undertaker grinned nervously, then he opened a little black jar and picked a bone-shaped cookie out. He tapped Grell's shoulder and offered it to him. At the sight of the cookie the red shinigami cried louder.

The Undertaker shrugged his shoulders and threw the whole biscuit in his mouth, munching thoughtfully.

-"What should I do?"

-"Why am I supposed to know?"

-"Because you were a great shinigami! Please, tell me something."

Undertaker wasn't really much of a ladies' man, and he couldn't have known what to tell him even if he was looking for help with a normal woman, how could he know what to do to conquer the heart of a male demon?

-"Uuh… well… basically what do you do when you see him?"

Grell gulped, wiping his tear.

-"Um, I…"

-"You glomp him. Or you try to, I think. Anyway, I think he takes everything you do as no less than harassment."

-"Then tell me something!" The red butler yelled, confused.

-"How much do you know of him?" He tried to seem professional, but something told him it wasn't quite working.

-"Ah, Undertaker, please. I know everything of him." The red haired man said, fluttering his eyelids.

-"If you do, then use your knowledge to charm him."

-"That's a splendid idea! Any suggestions?"

Undertaker smirked.

-"Advice Corner is closed for today. Bye." And he went back to make a coffin, chuckling for no apparent reason.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Red Love

Sebas-chan!

Chapter two

Note to the readers: I had to change the story a little (well, maybe not just a little) in order to fit with my ideas. Even if Sebastian and Ciel know about Grell's real nature, Madam Red is still alive and she isn't aware that her nephew and Sebby know about her idiot butler. Just to keep gags alive, guys. Don't hate me. I love the story as it is, I just needed to do this to make some sense, plus, I'm really fascinated by Madam Red's character. Anyway, if you hate this, let me know.:)

Grell was hopping like a bunny, heading to Phantomhive Manor, humming a love song. He hated it when he didn't remember the lyrics of songs. He was carrying a medium size black box in his hand, and it gave out small whimpers every now and then. The red butler didn't care much about that. He had only one thing in mind.

He saw the huge gate shining in the sunlight and grinned.

He adjusted his glasses with his forefinger and jumped, smiling childishly as the wind caressed his scarlet locks and the sun reflected the bright red of his outfit.

His high heels touched the ground and he felt an electric discharge run down his spine, while his stomach started to sting from the inside.

_Sebastian…_ he thought passionately, _I love you._

_I love you, and it's such a pure feeling it could be just red!_

_One day I'll tell him these exact words. And he will kiss me. _

_Yeah, and Will is gonna wear a teddy bear costume. Don't go that far, Grell… just try to please him for now._

It was hard not to fantasize too much. Sebas-chan was his dream come true.

_Oh, wow, I'__m being a poet! I should keep this too for later._

He smiled in content and quickened his step.

His heart racing in his chest, he finally got at Sebastian's door.

_This should be the right time. Not so early that he could be helping that brat to get his ass down the bed and not so late that he could be cooking lunch._

_He should be resting a little, or tidying his room._

He knocked lightly at the door and run his fingers through his hair, shifting from foot to foot, nervous.

The door opened.

-"Finny, I think I've already told you for the millionth time… huh? Grell?"

_Don'screwthisdon'tscrewthisdon'tscrewthis…_

-"Good morning, Sebas-ch…Sebastian. I dropped by to tell you something."

The demon butler sighed and crossed his arms. He was just _baring_ the shinigami's presence, and the other one felt it. His heart broke a little.

-"Yes, Grell. What is it?"

-"Er… you see… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. We started with the wrong foot, that is all, to me. Do you… understand me…?" He murmured, lifting hopeful green eyes. That time he was trying, and trying hard. That time no one could kick him out for being an annoying moron, and even if it hurt, it _burned_ not to feel, someway, free to hug and kiss and romance the butler, Grell knew that being nice was the only thing he could do to show his affection.

For now.

All these things… all these…complications were for and just for his beloved Sebas-chan.

-"I think I could accept your apologies, Grell Sutcliffe. But I can't understand you."

_Is he sorry? Is this hopeless, lonely weirdo… sorry? _

The shinigami smiled shyly and continued:

-"I hope you will accept this too." He said, holding the box he was carrying in front of the black butler.

-"What's this?"

-"It's a present I got for you. Open it, you'll like it."

Sebastian carefully opened the little box and from the dark inside, amber eyes welcomed him with a soft 'mrow'.

A little soft paw tapped at the box, as if asking him help.

Sebastian took the tiny black cat in his gloved hands, looking directly in its beautiful eyes, stroking the shiny fur.

The cat meowed.

-"I knew you liked cats, so I got your personal one. Do you like it?"

Sebastian shook his head, trying to get away the mesmerizing feeling that cats gave him.

-"Yes, it's… really beautiful, Grell. Thank you."

The shinigami smiled happily.

-"I'm glad you like the kitty."

-"You know, I never thought you did care for me."

-"I don't blame you, Sebas-chan. I can be a bit of a nymphomaniac when I want to."

-"Hm. Ok, let's try to play nice, Grell Sutcliffe. We're both former butlers, we should be able to get along. And anyway… I really appreciated your gift. This kitten is adorable."

A happy grin lighted the shinigami's face. Sebastian even dared to think he were cute.

_And now he will assault me. He will desperately fight for a kiss, I will get mad and hit him. Then he will crawl back to __where he came from, sniffing and sobbing like a baby._

_After all he's just an annoying little bastard, incapable of self-cont…_

-"I have to go now, Sebastian. Lunch has to be prepared and so on, butler stuff, y'know. Bye-bye!"

And so he bounced away, leaving a surprised demon butler with the kitten in his hands and too many questions in his head.

-"Grell!- growled a sharp female voice- Where are you?"

The red butler startled, rushing to the other room. His mistress, Angelina Durless Burnett, a.k.a. Madam Red, half of Jack the Ripper, was sitting on her armchair, a cup of tea in her hand, and a disgusted look on her face.

-"Is something wrong with the tea, My Lady?"

She sighed. Why did everyone sighed when he was around? Was he really worth only of unhopeful sighs, every single time?

-"Grell… I know that you're not familiar with this type of job, but… since you're slaughtering women under the cover of a butler, you could make an effort and actually _be _a butler. I could make a better tea myself."

-"But-"

-"At least I won't mistake salt and sugar. Here, taste it. It's revolting. And the fragrance is so weak that it's like drinking hot water."

She handled him the cup and he stood still, his eyes wandering on the crimson carpet.

His lower lip trembled. He turned back and he began to walk quickly down the main corridor of the big, beautiful yet terribly red house.

Suddenly he was running, his heels tapping the floor sharply, and in his ears just that little tapping sound.

He didn't want to cry. He was being a sissy, but he felt his nerves break down when he got crushed by the umpteenth mistake he made.

Saying that he cared for his butler undercover would have been a lie, but did he really break everything he touched?

Was he that clumsy?

He dived in a random room, leaned on the wall and started to sob softly.

It felt incredibly wrong and wonderfully right at the same time. Anyway he couldn't stop.

He was so carried away by the strength of his broken weeping that when a graceful finger tapped on his shoulder he let out a gasp.

-"Grell… you idiotic shinigami."

-"I'm sorry, M'Lady. I will try my best next time. I real-"

He looked down at his hand and found that she just took it in hers.

-"I'm the one who's sorry, Grell. I don't like this. I just wanted a man and a child, a family. It's not like asking for the moon, huh? I'm afraid of you sometimes, Grell… knowing that you could pull your chainsaw out of nowhere and kill me gives me the chills. And yet I like this feeling. Maybe you should end my miserable life. I'm so useless. Like you."

-"Madam, I…"

-"But I love your butler outfit. You're cute with those huge glasses and the different hairstyle."

She was practically whispering in his ear, and he suddenly felt her warmth. She was close. Too close.

-"I like you, Grell…"

He mumbled something.

-"Hm? What did you say? I can't hear you…" she leaned in, batting her eyelashes and smiling seductively.

The red butler was paralyzed, caught between his mistress and the wall, eyes wide open, almost trembling with shock.

-"I… Madam Red… please don't…"

She pulled back, giggling.

-"You're acting like I'm about to _rape_ you, Grell! Relax!"

_Oh, God. I'm such an idiot. _

-"Heh. Whew, My Lady, you're right… I'm so anxious. I don't know what came over me."

Angelina looked at him with a vague smirk.

-"Then tell me what's with you. As a lady from the London high society I have plenty of advice to give you. But first- and she grabbed Grell by the bowtie- kiss me, silly redhead."

The shinigami didn't care having soft red lips an inch from his. He pushed her back.

Madam Red yelped and glared at him.

-"_What the hell?_ I thought we were more than mistress and butler!"

-"Correct. We're partners in crime."

-"Grell Sutcliffe… do I have to remind you that night? I brought you home, became your accomplice, and accepted to break Death rules, no matter what! But it wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to sleep with me! You told me you loved me, Grell. Are you throwing me away? You too?"

He took her hand and kissed it.

-"I'm sorry, My La- Madam. I meant that when I told you, but… lately… well, I… my heart is somewhere else."

She freed her hand from his grasp.

-"And may I dare to guess who is the one your heart belongs to?" He asked with a sigh.

He nodded shyly.

-"It's my nephew's butler, Sebastian, isn't it?"

-"Yes, My Lady. It's _him_."


	3. Butler Lessons

Sebas-chan!

Chapter three

-"Wake up, Grell." A voice said from above him.

-"Mmm- he muffled, rubbing his eyes with his hands- what time is it?"

-"It's seven in the morning."

-"But… I thought I had to wake you up at eight thirty, like every Saturday, My Lady…"

-"Well, not today." She replied from the light cone at the door, resting her cherry-red fan on her cheek, almost maternal. Grell looked at her beautiful dress and thought he was luckier that Sebastian, for at least one thing: he didn't have to help her to dress up, 'cause it seemed rather complicated.

-"So? What are you waiting for? Get out of bed, quick: your lessons are starting in one hour or two and we're already late."

-"Late? Pardon me, but I really don't know what you're talking…"

-"Aren't you the most terrible butler that this country has ever seen? Well, I'm giving you an education! Happy?"

-"You mean… you?"

-"Not me, you nitwit!"

Her eyes sprinkled as she got near the shinigami and sat on the bed, handling him his glasses because he couldn't see enough to get them.

Madam Red put her hands on the 'butler''s shoulders and murmured:

-"Wanna go get some lessons from the best butler in London?"

Now she's going to stab me to death! He thought, terrorised, but when she moved, it was just to stroke him lightly on the head.

Grell automatically pulled her closer, pressing her head on his chest.

-"You're sad, mistress. I can smell it. And I'm awfully sorry. I never meant to-" She freed herself.

-"Oh, shush, you better get dressed properly. I had our carriage prepared. Sebastian is waiting for you, so… _if he's so lucky that he won your heart, don't let him run away. Charm him, Grell._"

He smiled, noticing her eyes were watery.

_Oh, Madam Red, what an awful mess. Why hurt the one who cares for me the most? _

-"Madam, I thank you for asking Sebastian for lessons. I need it. You're so kind… you don't deserve to feel like you do. If I can do anything to cheer you up…" Now he understood what 'friendship' was about. He never had interest in that kind of things, being a Reaper with a dark soul, but knowing that that woman- that broken woman- convinced Sebastian to give him lessons just to make it easier for him to see his Sebas-chan sent his heart fly high in the sky.

-"Just try to be a butler. I just want you here with me, Grell…" Her voice broke and she threw herself in Grell's arms, sniffing softly.

He whispered silly little things to calm her down, almost forgetting about getting up, putting on some clothes and rush to his Sebby.

Madam Red took his head in her hands and pressed her lips on his, moaning.

He didn't pull back; instead he returned the kiss, putting maybe too effort in it, because she slid her tongue inside his mouth.

He broke the kiss and gasped for hair, aware that he became Shinigami Grell the instant their lips met: the strong emotion made his dress-up crawl away.

He took her hand and placed a gentleman kiss on it like he did the evening before.

Trying to be sexy, he bit her finger and watched horrified as a red drop emerged from her pale skin. _Oops, I bit her too hard…damn pointy teeth._

Then again… that lusty red.

He couldn't resist: he took the hand again and licked away the blood drop.

She got up, rubbing the bit hand on her gown, breathing heavily.

-"You won't _use_ me."

She stepped out.

-"Why are you giving lessons to the Barnett family butler?"

There was more than hint of jealousy in Finnian's voice. Sebastian looked down at him, and big, cute and curious eyes waited for an answer.

-"I couldn't refuse. Lady Angelina, Young Master's aunt, expressly requested me to do it." He explained in a low, calm tone, as if he were talking to a very young child. The gardener frowned, avoiding the black butler's eyes, looking away at the white roses that filled the Phantomhive Manor garden. It was the full blooming season, and the flowers were so beautiful that they seemed to cheer Ciel up a little.

-"Can't she just fire him?" Yelled Bard from somewhere in the begonia bushes.

-"Like you're one to talk. Aren't you supposed to make lunch, _chef_?"  
A subdued curse from the bushes.

-"Sebastian-saaan! Can you help me with the roses?" Finny called out.

-"Hush, I'm hearing something…"

He looked at the Manor main gate, and sensed the carriage arriving a lot before it really got there.

-"They're here…and they're late." Sebastian ran to the entrance to welcome Lady Angelina properly. He came to a stop just in front of the heavy iron gate and opened it wide.

The carriage door opened and a clumsy figure stepped carefully down, then it rushed ridiculously fast to the other side, the one facing the gate, to open the other door and help the lady out.

Grell offered his hand, palm up, and Madam Red smiled at Sebastian.

-"Welcome, Milady. Would you like some tea? I just prepared a special variety of Earl Grey, Chinese leaves that Lau from the Trading Company gave Young Master."

-"Yes, I know him. Is he here?" She asked, noticing another parked carriage.

-"He's in the garden with his hitgirl."

Madam smiled at the thought. Lau always had that Chinese girl around like a shadow. Like Sebastian and Ciel.

-"I'm sorry, but I can't stay for a chat. I have some paperwork to do for the hospital. Speaking of tea… why don't you make it your first lesson? A lousy tea maker is a lousy butler." And she shoved a shy Grell to Sebastian's side.

The Shadow Butler bowed.

-"As you wish. Goodbye then."

-"See you later." She winked at her partner in crime before the demon lifted his head.

Grell never felt so lost like he did when the carriage leaved and red eyes looked at him.

Oh shit.

-"Shall we begin then… red shinigami?" Sebastian suggested, smirking.

-"Y-yes, I… I prefer to stay like this."

-"No way. I don't know why, but it seems that your camouflage makes you a bumbling man. No one's gonna peek in the kitchen, don't worry."

-"I just want you to pour the tea in the cup without crashing the whole set. What's so difficult in leaning your hand forward, tightening your grip on the teapot? Come on."

Grell felt like crying again. And he wanted to slap himself hard.

You whiny bitch! Do it already!

-"Huh-huh…- Sebastian muttered as he watched Grell pouring tea- ok… now it's clear that you're not retarded."

He smiled like a cunning kitten.

That bastard. He's making fun of me!

-"If you want to be a butler, you have to know the fine art of homemaking in detail. Can you set a table?"

-"Er… I could try."

-"I'm waiting."

While the shinigami, a bit relaxed, laid silverware and plates on a table, Sebastian continued his talking:

-"Being nervous could be very bad for the service. One time Mey-rin spilled a whole bottle of wine on the tablecloth because she was nervous. We can avoid some accidents. And the ones we can't prevent from happening, we must avoid them anyway. That's part of the job of a butler."

-"And what did you do when the tablecloth was all stained, Mr. Avoider?" Snatched Grell, feeling inferior and somewhat abused.

Charm him, whispered Madam's Red voice in his ear.

Like it's easy.

-"I removed the tablecloth."

-"Wh-?"

Sebastian gripped the tablecloth's edges and removed it smoothly, leaving the dining set Grell laid on the table perfectly uninjured.

Something broke in the shinigami's head. _Oh, please. There's no way in hell I can do that! He won't ever love me and I will be alone forever like an abandoned dog and… _

_Hold on a sec._

_Sebastian is now in the teacher role, isn't he? And what do teachers love? A ready and willing schoolboy._

-"Wow, Sebastian. You're awesome. Can you teach me that?"

The demon let out a small laughter.

-"It's a miracle that you didn't spill the tea. Let's return to the basics. The other half of a butler's job is being a perfect shadow. We must follow our masters everywhere, protect them at the cost of our lives. We're undyingly loyal, Grell. Can you do that?"

Sebastian thoughts were written all over his face. No, he didn't believe Grell could do such a thing. He was flamboyant and frivolous.

_Yes, Sebastian. I'm undyingly loyal to you. I'm in love with you. I will follow you everywhere and learn everything, just for you. _

_Love me back, Sebas-chan. You're the master, now._


	4. Help From Undertaker

Sebas-chan!

Chapter 4

_Note to the readers: sorry for delayed story delivery__ and the disgustingly short chapter, but I was on vacation in London and I couldn't write as I was too busy taking photos here and there. It was a rather good inspiration though, after all London is Kuroshitsuji's set._

_Hope you like the story as it evolves. I love your reviews, I didn't think I could ever get all this feedback for a Black Butler fic._

1

Sebastian was thoughtful. He sat in the chair in his room, waiting for the time to wake Ciel up.

He wasn't thinking of the contract, as he always did as soon as he could enjoy some free time (something that didn't happen often).

A name and a colour filled his mind, insistent. _Grell. Red. _

_That idiot._ He forced his mind to formulate.

After two months of lessons Grell couldn't be longer defined 'a useless jackass', as Bard put it.

He still wasn't good and he did have to work on his clumsiness, but he was really starting to improve. And the Black Butler was starting to go insane.

The red shinigami was suddenly mild, gentle, obedient, _pretty_…

-"_No!_ I didn't say this!" Sebastian broke out.

-"What the hell…oh. Would you look at me? That stupid Grell pushed a demon to say '_what the hell'_. Hilarious, isn't it?"

But he didn't feel like laughing at all.

The kitten that Grell gave him approached the butler, jumping in his lap and purring.

He stroked the shiny black fur, soft under his fingertips, mesmerized by the heat of the pet.

-"Kitty… you don't have these stupid problems, do you? Well, here's your breakfast." He carefully poured some milk in a little bowl.

The cat meowed enthusiastically.

-"See you later, cutie. I have to go to wake up a Young Brat."

The cat didn't seem to hear him.

2

-"Undertaker! Undertaker!"

-"Huh?" The grey-haired man looked curious at the door. He wasn't used to hear his name shouted in a happy tone.

-"Undertakeeeeer!" A red thing rushing to him cooed, glomping and knocking him on the floor before he could do or say anything.

-"G-Grell?"

-"And who else? Oh, Undertaker- I'm so happy!"

-"Glad for you, but why are you telling me?"

Grell glared at him.

-"_Gravedigger_… are you telling me that you don't remember?"

The tone was like that of an angry wife, angry because her husband doesn't remember their anniversary.

The other man scratched his head.

-"Erm…"

-"Aw, c'mon, I was here last month, don't you remember that I was crying my poor eyes out?"

-"Oh yeeeeah…" Still he didn't recall the situation.

-"And you told me that I should try to please Sebastian and not to assault him?"

_Holy shit! Now I've got it! Could it be… could it be that I told him the right thing to do?_

-"Huh-huh… and what happened?"

-"It works, Undertaker, it works!" He smirked, happy like a child on Christmas day, crushing the mortician's bones in a tight hug.

Suddenly the horrifying thought of Sebastian asking Grell to marry him appeared in Undertaker's mind.

_Oh my God, how far did them go?_

-"Wow, Grell, I'm happy to hear this. And… what's _exactly_ going on with Sebastian?"

-"He's not mean with me anymore! And I can tell he's starting to see inside me. I need his love so much…"

_You need love so much that you act like a whore. You're a terribly sad shinigami, Grell Sutcliffe, and I pity you. I hope you won't ever have to give y__ourself away like you used to all the time. Ever._

Yet he couldn't put together enough forces to tell him his kind thoughts. A life spent dealing with death scythes and coffins dried Undertaker out a lot.

-"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the red shinigami, snatching Undertaker out of his deep thinking state.

-"Uh… nothing. It's nothing. So… thank you for your visit…" He said, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment.

-"Yeah, yeah, ok. I've come here for one last favour…"

Ice ran down Undertaker's spine. _Oh, please, tell me he's not gonna ask for impossibly embarrassing things, please, please, please…_

-"Well, Ciel Phantomhive is holding a masked ball next week… to wash away a bit of his dark aura, I think.- he added with an evil grin- I will be there too, but there's a problem. A problem that won't allow me to try to get a dance with my prince charming."

-"Uhhh…."

-"I will be at the ball, fine, but I'll be there as Madam Red's butler. Nothing more. And do you think she will allow me, a _man,_ and _her butler_, to dance with another man? Take a wild guess."

-"Of course not. But if you went there by yourself you'd still be a man. So you couldn't get to dance with Sebastian anyway."

Grell's wild grin scared him out of his pants.

-"If I was alone I could have dressed in a gown and no one would notice, thanks to my feminine ways. But to do this, even for just one dance…-a terrible longing appeared in his eyes- I need someone to distract my mistress. And that someone, Undertaker, is _you_."

Undertaker's jaw literally dropped.

A big, fat _what the hell?_ filled his brain.

-"Listen now Grell…"

The redhead was suddenly serious. He approached the other one and took his hand with a frown. The long-nailed fingers felt rather cold in Grell's warm hands. Warm with _excitement_.

_It's like he's a brand new shinigami. You can't do this to him._

-"It's a really, really important thing to me, Undertaker. I don't know if you got this right. I _need_ your help."

_Need. He's always felt it and never had relief. I… __I have to do something…_

-"For the first time in my life I'm seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Would you… help me to reach it?"

_Grell, I… I can't. I want to, but…_

And he suddenly noticed something. Grell's intense green eyes were filled with _tears_.

His irises were sparkling in the half-light, eyelashes trembling.

_Oh my God, Grell… _

The crushing feeling was a mixture of pity and sadness.

_I'll help you, little lovesick idiot. _

-"Ok, ok… I'll do what you want. But it's the last thing I'll do for you. You always get stuck in awfully odd situations."

Grell let go of his hand and jumped in Undertaker's arms again, squeezing him and mumbling 'thank you' while sobbing lightly.

The ex shinigami savoured the red butler's warmth. He never felt better in his entire life.

TO BE CONTINUED

PS: next chapter will be better. I promise!


	5. The Masked Ball

Sebas-chan!

Chapter 5

1

-"Can I help you bring those boxes to the hall?" Squeed Finny, smiling insincerely.

-"N-no, thanks, I can do it myself…" Mey-rin gasped, knowing well the gardener's terrible skills in controlling his strength. She drifted away form him, crashing a tea set (which would have been used for the tea before the masked ball) as the boxes obviously fell.

-"No! You just dropped master Lau's Chinese fireworks!"

The corridor was filled with explosions and the two servants covered their ears, shrieking at the thought of a angry Sebastian, who seemed to have left behind his quiet and blissful look, substituted by that of a perfect but nervous butler.

-"Ok, now… we have one or two hours left to clean and fix this disaster."

-"Sebastian-san will be here in _a few seconds_ and he's gonna _slay_ us, Finny!"

-"He's shopping in town with Bard and Young Master, forgot?"

-"Oh, yeah, I hope they find the chocolate they're looking for!"

-"Come on, Mey-rin, team at work!" He exclaimed, helping the maid on her feet.

They did a better job than expected, left out for the burnt carpet and wallpaper. They swept the remains of a precious vase, threw away the exploded fireworks and put the invites for the party in envelopes.

And what surprised them the most wasn't their luck doing the cleaning, but how Sebastian reacted when they told him what happened to the fireworks.

-"S-should we go to master Lau and ask for some more?"

-"I will." He said, not even changing his expression.

_I will._

Just a plain _I will_, two insignificant, colourless words to face an incident that could have ruined the ball.

_Viscount Droitt will be here, of course. We have to impress him. Impress Droitt, impress all the high society. _Ciel's words echoed in the servants' heads, and both of them remembered well how the Shadow Butler nodded in content.

_What on Earth happened to Sebastian-san?_

_It's like something's eating him from the inside._

2

_It's like something is eating me from the inside._

_For the first time in my centuri__es-long life, I've met someone unexpected and dangerous. _

As the word 'dangerous' showed up in his mind, Sebastian remembered how Grell used to sit on the window frame and look down at the garden, after their butler lessons.

It would be sunset, at that time, and his mantle would wave in the wind, his body would bend in that delightfully seductive way, bringing Sebastian's attention on the shinigami's head, his hair curling in the wind as well, the sun reflecting its red light on his lenses, and… those eyes looking at him, sparkly and beautiful.

_Grell is beautiful. He always is: his clumsiness as a butler is cute and his flamboyance as a reaper is sexy._

_Those lips I hated, now I long for their kisses…_

Sebastian gasped and grabbed one of the plates he was cleaning.

He then threw on the ground the innocent porcelain plate, which smashed to the floor.

The Black Butler took a little time to come up with a good reason why he would do something like that, then started to slowly remove the pieces from the floor.

_Grell, you bastard, you've got me going crazy. _

_Sorry, Sebastian._ He almost heard his timid voice in his head and smiled against his will.

Sighing, he lightly touched the window that reminded him of Grell, giving up.

_If I only could be this stone… __I couldn't move or breathe, but I'd be able to feel his warmth. _

Sebastian was a very passionate man. He acted as he didn't feel emotions because it was part of his job, but as a demon in the body of a man, his emotions and passions were amplified: he hated a burning crimson hate, and loved a burning crimson love.

But a human body has tons of weaknesses, like never getting to tell someone you love him because a stupid, dull feeling called shyness comes over you. And how he didn't want to admit his love to himself only made it all worse.

_Oh, Grell, I… I can't even tell you in my mind. Just the thought of seeing you makes me shiver. _

He took his head in his hands and sighed again.

3

-"Would you like to change your eyepatch, Bo-chan? This you have on is the ordinary one. Maybe… the white one?"

-"No, black would do for a pirate. And did you find an outfit for yourself?"

-"I'll be a loyal butler." He said simply.

Ciel fumed.

-"Sebastian, this is a _masked ball_. Don't ruin it. You don't have to get a whole costume if you don't want to, but I want to see a mask on your face!"

The butler's head bowed.

-"Right away."

-"What's with putting on a costume anyway? I thought you liked dressing-up." Ciel commented with an evil smirk.

-"It's nothing, I'm just not in the mood."

-"You're always not in the mood, lately."

-"Don't worry, Bo-chan. My feelings right now do not have something to do with you. The contract is still on our skin, and I won't ever leave your side."

-"And it's better for you, you know." And he stepped out of the room, all stiff like the little snobbish Earl that he was.

Sebastian shook his head with a little smile, taking the first mask he got his hands on.

-"Ah, Bo-chan… why haven't I fallen for you, selfish brat?"

4

-"You're perfect!" Cooed Grell.

-"You're DEAD!" Growled Undertaker.

-"Aw, stop being so rude."

-"Make me."

The shinigami finished to button the mortician's velvet jacket and stood up, contemplating his not-so-willing ex colleague.

-"Come on, you're astounding. Look at yourself, handsome! You will make that woman fall, and fall hard!"

-"…you're kidding. You never talked about romancing your mistress. You just told me to play the living obstacle between her and your dear Sebby. By the way, that's why I accepted to be part of your crazy plan."

Grell pouted.

-"I'm a genius!"

-"No, you're not! I can't wait 'til this is over! And I feel naked without my sleeves!" Undertaker flapped his arms in anger.

They stared at each other for long, long seconds.

Undertaker was in the finest suit he had ever seen, no idea of how Grell got it, but it looked fantastic on him. He asked for the permission of wearing his usual top hat and the answer was no: the only thing that Grell didn't get him to do was uncover his eyes.

He was putting up quite a fight, but he was having fun after all.

-"Grell, are you sure that this will work? I mean, can't she just shove me aside, grab you by the neck and drag you home when you approach your prince charming?"

The shinigami seemed to be in deep thought for a while.

-"It can happen, but I won't give up hoping." He then said with an innocent smile.

_Oh, fuck me, why is he so convincing? _

-"So… let's resume what I have to do. I will go to this ball…"

-"…put on some mask…"

-"Yeah… spot your mistress… and be a living obstacle. Right?"

-"Huh-huh. Well, I prefer to define what you will do to her an 'elegant pain in the ass'. How does it sound?"

-"Great."

They burst out laughing.

5

-"My adorable nephew!"

Ciel found himself wrapped in his aunt's arms and stood still, without returning the hug.

-"Hello, Madam." He whispered in her ear, somehow with tenderness.

She broke the hug and took his hands, pulling away to observe him better.

-"Wow, you make a quite a fantastic pirate!"

-"The eyepatch was already there- Ciel replied, distant- I love you as a ladybird, Madam Red. You antennas really made my day."

She laughed and played the shy girl.

-"And Sebastian… you look, as always, incredibly handsome." He bowed, smiling deviously.

-"And you're incredibly kind as always, Countess."

She fluttered her eyelids and called out:

-"Grell!"

Butler Grell rushed to her side.

-"Yes, my Lady?"

-"Have you found the Viscount? He owes me a dance because he lost a bet with me. Never bet against Madam Red, huh, Ciel?"

She winked.

-"You can say that again." He murmured, grinning in amusement.

-"Viscount Druitt is right over there, next to the buffet table."

But now let's leave Ciel with Sebastian and Grell and let's take a peek at what is happening to Madam Red…

-"Viscount! Viscount! Vi…ow!"

She bumped into something and fell, dragging down with her another guest or two.

-"You!

-"You! What…"

-"I'm terribly sorry, madame. May I help you…?" A kind yet creepy voice asked from above her head.

-"Well, you better!" She accepted the help and found herself barely face-to-face with an unknown man. He looked normal, but something told her that something in him was just… strange. Who can trust a man that covers his eyes with his hair? And what was that grin supposed to mean? Was he making fun of her?

But Madam Red was fascinated by oddness.

-"I'm so clumsy, and this is one of my first time at a masked ball, so…"

-"It' nothing, it's nothing. But now, if you will excuse me, I have to dance with the Viscount."

It all happened very suddenly.

She spotted Droitt, next to the table, as Grell told her. He was the handsome, blond man she knew, but, incapable to find a costume that suited his beauty, he apparently just bought a fake lobster and placed it on his head. A blue lobster. He looked silly.

She suddenly didn't feel the need of dancing with him. So she just turned around, grabbed the man she bumped into by the shoulder, smiled kindly and cooed:

-"What about dancing?"

6

-"Ci-e-l!"

-"Lady Elizabeth seems to be here, Bo-chan. Be ready."

-"Yes, Sebas…Lizzy!" He greeted his fiancée.

She wrapped Ciel in a bone-crushing hug, then asked:

-"How do you like my costume, Ciel?"

-"Er… it's beautiful. Let me guess… you're a princess, right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing his wrist:

-"Let's dance!"

Sebastian pitied his young master while he was dragged away.

-"Have fun, Bo-chan!"

Ciel growled.

The Black Butler turned to Grell's side and tried to seem calm. His hand, behind his back, were sweaty and cold.

-"Could I… have a word with you… on the balcony?"

It was like someone turned on a light in Grell's eyes.

-"Of course, Sebastian. Could you wait just one minute for me?"

The Shadow nodded and Grell ran away.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The End

Sebas-chan!

Chapter 6

1

While running down a corridor in the enormous Phantomhive manor, Grell smirked, thinking of Undertaker and Madam Red dancing together… they looked close and almost affectionate.

The mortician's smile wasn't wide and lunatic-like, and Angelina wouldn't stop giggling… giggling at some jokes he whispered? _Oh, well, good for them. Now returning to the show: my eternal love for my Sebas-chan!_

He almost yelled it out loud, zooming at the maximum of his shinigami speed, a wild grin curling his lips.

He reached a little parlor, looked around and started to change his clothes quickly.

2

_Oh, fuck me. What am I supposed to tell him now? __Should I kiss him? Should I tell him how much I care for him first? Should I find some tender words? And how? You're a demon, you idiot. Sweetheart talking isn't fit for you. _

Sebastian's head was a mess of thoughts as he walked heavily towards the balcony. Outside, the obsessing rhythm of the cries of night birds just pushed him to cross the insanity line. He looked at the stars, and he found their light cold, dull, as someone had nailed them to the black sky.

He would have felt in his element, some time ago. A demon… almost scared of night. What a shame.

Well, he still considered night and darkness as the best time of the day, but he longed for light too: only one kind of light, the shinigami's green eyes.

_They are the colour of sunlight between leaves in summer._ He glanced at his pocket watch and sighed. Almost midnight.

-"Sebastian, I'm back."

The black butler gasped and turned round. At first he couldn't even gather two or three words. Then, the words he had in mind weren't _appropriate_.

Grell, in his shinigami form, was looking calmly at him, and _he was_ _wearing a red dress_, quite similar to Madam Red's, it just looked more like a princess costume.

-"So you… you had to tell me something?"

-"Why are you… wearing that dress?" Asked Sebastian.

-"You see- started Grell, with a slightly malicious tone- I wanted to play dress-up too and I came up with the idea that I don't look bad in a princess' outfit. What do you think?"

-"It's nice." He tilted his head to one side, to observe the shinigami better. He was the perfect balance of awkward and cute, in that bright red gown with a lace underskirt.

-"And what about you? What are you dressed up like?"

Sebastian bowed and smirked.

-"I play the butler, as always."

Grell let out an amused giggle and got nearer to Sebastian.

-"Oh, you're really too much. You _play_ the butler… how theatrical. You know I love drama."

-"Please, Grell… I need to tell you something that really matters to me."

The shinigami frowned immediately.

-"And I have to tell you something too, Sebastian. I'm listening."

-"W-would you…come closer?"

_Now I know how fireworks feel when they explode,_ Grell thought. _A few inches away is not a good distance to place between me and dear Sebby. Don't be rash now, don't screw this all up. Just give him time_.

-"In these past months I've been your teacher to show you how to be a butler. You've learned a lot and you've got acceptable, if not good, but… what I'm really trying to say is… that I've enjoyed myself a lot… you know, with you."

He lowered his eyes, feeling his face blush and become hot.

_You did it wrong! _

-"I had a lot of fun too, Sebastian." Grell kept looking at him, as he expected more words.

The black butler sighed and surrendered. He leaned in and took Grell in his arms. He felt the shinigami's head leaning on his shoulder, and his slender hands tracing patterns on his back.

-"I really care for you, Grell. I felt like telling you… that you're not annoying to me anymore. I…"

-"You're the best teacher I've ever had, Sebastian- said the shinigami, lifting his head and pointing his eyes in the butler's red irises- and this is best kiss I've ever received."

-"What kiss?" Murmured the shadow butler, confused. He couldn't stop staring at Grell's lips though.

-"The one you're about to give me. Am I too rash, my teacher?" He then asked playfully.

-"No, you're fine like this." Sebastian replied, smiling deviously.

After that, they weren't able to talk anymore. They could just observe the slow process of their lips getting closer and closer, and finally touching lightly.

3

-"Hmmm… Sebastian… I love you…" Moaned Grell in his sleep, smooching and hugging his pillow.

He held tight a little doll that looked liked Sebastian and covered every inch if it with gentle kisses, just like a kid would hold his teddy bear.

At his window, a black shadow stood, shaking his head and smiling in amusement.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about?_

THE END


End file.
